A Journey to LOVE (SwanQueen story)
by R3dSpice
Summary: Regina and Emma's relationship goes deeper and deeper... but its like "Us against the World". Will they fight for it or they will just let each other go?


Regina Mills, she's gorgeously awesome… Its like she's every man's dream but if they hurt her she would be every man's nightmare. She have everything that a lady always wishing for, a beautiful house, money, an expensive car, owning a business, and a handsome loving lover who will give his whole life for her.

But all of a sudden, her lover left her… its been 16 months ago, when her lover died in a car accident. She was so upset, broken and in so much pain. The only person she can only leaned on that time is her sister Zelena, because their parents died 11years ago on another car accident.. They were too young at that time Regina was only 14 and Zelena was only 16, so they were adopted by their mom's brother named Rumple. He made a promise that he will do everything to protect and to provide them their needs for their near future.

Now Zelena is one of the owner of a restau-bar named Brookes restau-bar, while Regina is working on her own clothing boutique as what she had always dreamed of.

One morning, Zelena visited her on her own house…

[door bell rings]

"Hmm.. Who's going to visit me so early?" Regina asked her self, she's in the kitchen preparing her breakfast when Zelena hits the doorbell..

She then drop her apron she's wearing and run out of her clean kitchen towards the front door to look who it is, she opens the door slightly and smoothly… And she saw It was her sister Zelena holding a medium size gift box containing her favorite apple pie.

"Oh, so it was only you.." she give her a smile while she's opening the gate.

"aha! forgive me if i didn't inform you that i will come.." Zelena replied and give Regina a kiss on her cheek..

"Happy Birthday sister" she greeted Regina and give her the gift box she is holding..

"Oh, thank you! You really not forgetting my special occasions.." Regina appreciates Zelena's love for her.

"Ofcourse, your my sister and i loves you… However im busy in my work, i will always make time just for you, like what you also doing for me." Zelena replied..

"Oh sister… (*sobbing)"

"Oh come on Regina, if you will start your drama again… Please let me get inside first.."

"Oh, im sorry… (*chuckles), come on inside.." Regina said..

The two ladies then enters the house, while Zelena is preparing her own baked delicous yummy apple pie that she brought as a presence for her sister, Regina prepares their favorite drink which is apple shake..

"Here's our apple shake… best partner for your apple pie sister.." Regina happily introduce..

"A delicious food and drink for a great day ahead, Cheers!" as Zelena asked Regina for a cheers..

"Cheers, sister!"

And they both taste the sweetest moment ever…

"Hmm… This is not just delicious but also healthy.."

"That is why we have the saying, An apple a day takes the doctors away.." Regina added…

and they both laugh! How sweet the two sisters get along together... After they taste Regina's fresh prepared apple shake, Zelena slices a piece of her yummy-licious apple pie and put a candle stick on top before she lights it up and sings a happy birthday song while clapping... Regina was so happy for her sister's precious time she gave and efforts.

"…. Happy birthday…. to you… Happy birthday sister! Oops! wait, before you blow your candle you make a wish first.." Zelena request..

After she make her wish, she blow her lighted birthday candle slowly, gratefully and joyously..

"So sister, tell me what you had wish for?" Zelena curiously asked her,

"I just wished to have good health, and to be more gorgeous…" she said with a smile,

"Oh, Regina… You will be forever gorgeous you don't have to wish for that… Ok let me wish for you, "

"Ok, so what you going to wish for me?"

"I wish for your birthday is for you to meet your new love." she smiles…

"Zelena!?"

"What? there is nothing wrong with my wish…"

"yeah i know but…"

"But… what? come' on Regina… You're still young to love and be love, I thought you have already move on from him?" Zelena curiously asked.

"I am.. but its not easy as you think Zelena.." Regina defends,

"If ever the time comes and your heart fall inlove, will you let yourself fall?" she seriously asked,

"I don't know," she replied..

"Regina… I know you've been hurt so much, but don't let yourself stock inside your box.. Spread your wings and fly high again sister.." Zelena give her a serious advice,

Regina just nodded, she understands Zelena, her sister is right she have to live again and find her new happiness but in her condition though its been more than a year its not that so easy.

"Its just an advice sister, don't feel bad at me…"

"I know, and thank you for all!" Regina's tear starts to fall from her eyes..

"Oh, come on Regina.. Don't cry… its your birthday today you are supposed to be happy.." she immediately give Regina a warm and sweet hug,

"I have an idea.." she continue,

"Its a tears of joy Zelena, im so happy.." she smiles..

"And what idea?" she then asked after,

"Come with me tonigh at the most enjoyable and loudest place in town.."

"In your…."

"Aha! at Brookes.. you're going to enjoy there… free drinks for you.. more margarita?" then she smile while she held up her glass of apple shake..

"More margarita please!" as Regina goes with her sister's trip.. she also held up her own glass of apple shake to tell Zelena that she will go with her tonight..

"Anyway, how is your relationship with Robin going?" she asked,

Zelena who is so happily inlove with her long time boyfriend Robin, give Regina a smile and say…

"We're going stronger each day.. im so lucky to have him in my life.."

"Im glad that you are, and you really deserve each other.." Regina replied smiling. She may feel jealous on her sister, she's still happy that Zelena finally found her true love.

"But we more deserves this deliciously apple pie i had baked for you, let's eat!?"

Zelena raise her bite size apple pie that was pinched in her fork proudly, and she dip it into her mouth as she savour the sweetest food on earth..

"Hmm!!! so yummy.." she said..

"Ahmhm.. yeah it is, that's why i love when you baked one for me.." Regina added..

"Have you bake one for Robin before?"

"I never try, he hates apple.. i don't know why.." she said irritated,

"Maybe he has been influenced by snow white, he got scared to eat apples…" she laughs at what she said..

"Maybe! haha!" Zelena also laugh..

They make fun at Robin just because of apples, poor Robin he's not with them to defend himself.

"But you know what Regina, there's a time i saw him in our restau-bar's private room alone reading a book about women's pregnancy.. What do you think that means?" in her curiosity she ask Regina about it, but either Regina don't know what does really means…

"Maybe, he's just getting ready for your future together with kids.." Regina smiles,

"I don't think so, hmm.. don't he ever make something that will ruin our relationship or else…" their happy talk turns into serious one,

"Or else what? don't think like that Zelena.." Regina said.

"Its not impossible in a relationship, temptations always working on its way.." she explain,

"Ok, no other words for that, i get you" Regina said to end their conversation about Robin and any possible things may happen.

"So what time we will be going to Brookes tonight? because i'll be in my shop around 2pm till dinner time.." Regina asked and take a bite size of her pie.

"I'll fetch you before dinner, so that we can have our dinner together with Robin and my friends." she replied,

"Ok, no problem.. so i can know more about your friends"..

She only met her sister's friends once at the restau-bar, after that she haven't see them again nor had a time for a short chitchat. Zelena's friends were also her co-owners in their restau-bar business including Robin her boyfrend.

"Want more glass of shake?" Regina asked her, to pour an amount of delicious cold apple shake she has made earlier..

"Oh, sure… thank you!" and she give her glass to Regina, then she get a slice of pie and fill it to her small plate pinch a small bite size of it using her fork and push it up against to her mouth tasting her special delicacy that her boyfriend never taste since before.

"here you go, So tell me about your Brookes.. How does it doing?" as Regina take a sit besides Zelena and take a sip of her shake,

"Doing great all day, i'm very thankful with my friends though they are busy with their other things yet they can still give their precious time to help manage our business.." Zelena explains

While the girls having their girl talk thing with their favorite apple meal, Zelena's phone suddenly ring.. From her totte bag she get her phone and look who is calling, its Emma, one of her friends and one of the owner of Brookes.

Regina looks at her and she's thinking it was Robin calling, want to meet her today for a lunch but its not.

"Hello, dear! What's ours today?" as Zelena recieve the call and answer it, while Regina is listening..

"Hey, What time you are free today?" Emma asked from the other line,

"Lunch time? (*smile) Why?" she asked curiosly,

"Ok, we need you to be here today before lunch time. We need to talk, This is very important" Emma replied,

"Talk about what? what is it so important that we can't talk it over the phone.."

"Just be here before lunch, don't come late.. bye! see you later.." before Zelena get to talk again Emma already end the call from the other line..

Regina looks at Zelena blankly, she though it was Robin but she heard a voice of a lady, in her curiosity she ask her sister..

"It was Emma, she call me to tell that we need all to talk, and its very important." she answered,

"And what is that very important?"

"hmm.. She didn't say anything, wait what time is it!?" she check the time at her silver wristwatch and saw it was already half pass 10am, she needs to go now to prepair herself before she take off to Brookes.

"I think, i should go now sister.." she then stand up from her seat and give her sister a hug with a sweet kiss on the cheek, Regina do the same to her and she accompany her from the kitchen through the gate of her house..

"Ok, dear sister… you take care, be careful while driving, eyes always on the road.." Regina reminded her sister about driving safely,

"Yes sister, as always…" she smiles then get inside of her car.. before she close her car's door she reminds Regina that she have to be ready before dinner, because she's going to fetch her tonight.

After then, Regina help her close her car's door and then she start the engine and wave at Regina as she drives slowly away from her sister's house. Regina waving back at her too while staring at her sister driving away.


End file.
